Harry Potter and the Fight of the Apollo
by SneakyMerlin
Summary: Harry left the Dursley's at 6yrs old, before growing up on the street and earning himself the name Apollo after the God. At eighteen he is found and is thrust back into the wizarding world...Full Summary inside! Rating may go up
1. Discovered

**Hey Hey!**

SneakyMerlin here with another story! I just cant seem to find much to do except for come up with new ideas...Hopefully this one is going to last. Also please leave in your review if you think I need a beta reader! Thanks...and please REVIEW! I do not mind if it's just to say update soon, I just want to know my story is getting read

**Also please for give the grammar and some of the spelling; some of the stuff may be spelt differently because of the way we spell it in New Zealand. Please let me know if it's a major concern for anyone.**

**SM**

**

* * *

**

**I do not own any of these characters other than Marcus and Paul at this time. The plot is also mine. Everything else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling who we all love!**

**

* * *

**

**Full Summary:  
**_  
Harry grew up abused by the Dursley's and it wasn't until he got to primary school that he realized he was being treated unfairly. Escaping when he turned six he began life on the street. _

_While growing up on the street was tough it started him off in life and with out the help of several of his best friends he became up to date with muggle schooling and wizarding schooling. He knew all he needed to know. _

_At eighteen years of age he works as a mechanic apprentice and has plans to go to University once he was done there, but something isn't going his way and when four people turn up at his work he is thrust back into the wizarding world as their savior. _

_Will Harry last with everyone looking up to him, or will he flee leaving them to deal with their own problems. _

**

* * *

**

**1. Discovered**

For twelve years he had been on his own, he had grown up abused by his relatives until he reached primary school where he found it wasn't normal for kids to be hit and verbally abused. By the age of three he was doing the gardening and mowing the lawns, by four cleaning the house and by five was cooking food and doing dishes.

When he turned six he left the horror of Number Four Privet Drive, home to a Mr Vernon and Mrs Petunia Dursley and their son Dudley.

Wiping his hands on the towel he Heron Christopher Sirius James Potter looked in the mirror at his work, sighing as he did.

He had just turned eighteen and was doing an apprenticeship in mechanics he loved cars and motor bikes; he was currently building his own car which was going to be his pride and joy.

Yet beyond the surface of the Harry Potter you saw was a different Harry Potter, it was the Harry Potter that had spent six years on the street seeing crime, drug deals, murders, rapes, beatings and the gang wars. And after his experiences on the street he earned the nickname Apollo after the god.

While growing up on the street Harry learnt the difference of the two worlds he was apart of. The muggle (non-magical) and the wizarding world, yes that's right the wizarding world he was a wizard and one of the more powerful ones at that. While on the streets he had witnessed a lot of stuff that he would never forget yet in all the horror he came out with something. He came out with an education after being taught muggle education, including maths, science, English and of course Physical Education which was a vital part of surviving on the street. He was taught the full Hogwarts curriculum by a man named Severus Snape the potions master there, something the man hadn't been willing to do until he knew the truth about the boy's past. It was the help of Severus and Marcus (who he stayed with) that he managed to make it this far in his life.

He was rather tall after Severus had given Harry a nurturance potion which helped him a lot.

He guessed he was around 6'2 tall rather than the shocking 5'5 he would have been without Severus' help. His emerald green eyes had been treated by laser treatment which had cost a lot but he had perfect vision now, and his shaggy raven hair had been chopped short and spiked up. His body however was something he was proud of. For being under weight until he was about seven he probably didn't even have an inch of fat on him, it was all muscle, and a golden tan which he had received the moment he turned seventeen something he assumed had to do with his wizarding inheritance.

Rubbing his eyes he walked out of the bathroom. Walking out into the garage he stopped when he saw who was talking to his boss with four other people. _'They didn't notice me thank Merlin' Harry thought._

"Harry Potter" Harry heard the old man say his name; he knew his freedom wouldn't last his whole life; he was just lucky it lasted this long and plus he was after all the child of a fucken prophecy. Rubbing his eyes warily he walked into the staff room for his break.

"Apollo Some people here to see ya, they seem rather important so ill let you take the day off, and ill see you on Monday alright" Paul Smith the manager of the garage said as he looked at Harry who was lying on the couch in nothing but his overalls in which the top part had been rolled down and tied up, as most of the guys did when it was their break.

Harry looked up and with the help of his magical contact (like Moody's eye only in a contact form) he looked through the door and saw the four people.

They were of course all dressed in muggle clothing and for the hot day it was he wondered how Severus survived in black pants and a black t-shirt. He smirked when he saw who the other three were.

"Thanks Paul. Much appreciated aye man. Listen I was wondering if I could take some time off over the next week. You know catch up with Severus and Marcus" Harry said hoping he wouldn't get turned down.

"Yeah sure thing kiddo, so then I guess ill see you the following Monday then huh" Paul said grinning his grin reaching his blue eyes

"Yeah I guess so" he said as he walked out the door ignoring the four wizards as he pulled off his overalls which left him in nothing but his boxes. Sticking his hand out his cargo shorts and all his belongings came flying at him.

The wizards (minus Severus) could only gape at him doing magic in front a muggle "I cannot believe you would do that Harry Potter. You risk exposing our world" the bushy haired girl who was standing in between two people Harry knew very well said as she pulled out her wand ready to do a memory charm on the "Muggle".

"Do not speak of things you don't know Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley, Paul has known about magic for ages." Harry hissed his eyes flashing as he pulled on his shorts.

"Do hurry along Apollo they have much they want to talk to you about" Severus said.

Harry grinned it was these times having Severus as one of his friends came in handy.

"Ah Sev you did miss me I knew you would. And Min my dear looking as smashing as ever" Harry said kissing Minerva McGonagall's knuckles causing her to blush.

"You know both Severus and Minerva?" the old wizard said shocked.

Harry looked at him, "Albus Dumbledore Order of Merlin and a whole lot of other fucken titles to go along with the name. Of course I know them, they taught me. And I also happen to know that Minerva is my godmother" Harry said looking at the man who surveyed him over his half moon spectacles his blue eyes twinkling. _'This is not going to be as easy as I had hoped' Dumbledore thought. _

"Alas I think we should be going to a more comfortable place to talk. Please read this" Harry glared

"I will not read it because I already know where we are going. To my house, I will not be locked in a house Albus Dumbledore not like you did to my godfather and Remus Lupin" again Dumbledore looked shocked at how much information the boy knew. Things were not going his way; he was going to have a stern talking with Severus and Minerva.

"Very well to your house it is. I believe there are a lot of questions that need to be answered" Dumbledore said as they all walked out of the garage Severus and Harry leading the way.

* * *

**Wishes for reviews**

_Hey this is a new story that popped into my head. This will be continued hopefully. I'm not sure which story will be put on hold. This one or HoH which I am currently having trouble writing :-(_

_Please Review…I'll begin writing the next chapter in the morning but I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews :-D_


	2. Discussions of some kind

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's stuff, anything you don't notice as hers is mine. **

**

* * *

Reviewers:**

**Seku238: **_Dumbledore is going to be doing what he thinks is best for Harry; most of this will come clear as the story goes on._

**Stygius.Magic: **_Thanks. It was a last decision including Minerva in the story, she was going to be in it but I wasn't sure…Main role or side role :-) I decided main role._

**Zetsuki: **_Thanks!_

**Little Morgsi: **_It will all come clear in the next few chapters about how he knows the people, but new characters will pop up every so often. Dumbledore will not be evil but he will try to manipulate Harry._

**IAmVoldyKins: **_There will be some romance but at this time I am not sure how much. There could possible be some slash I am not sure at this time but romance will not play a big role in the first half of the story it may come into play in the few final chapters before a sequel. _

* * *

"_Very well to your house it is. I believe there are a lot of questions that need to be answered" Dumbledore said as they all walked out of the garage Severus and Harry leading the way._**

* * *

2. Discussions of some kind**

Harry and Severus lead Dumbledore, Minerva and Hermione through the streets of London until they got to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

Dumbledore went to walk in and blushed when he realised they weren't. "We're going to my house, down Knockturn Alley" Harry said as he waved his over his body changing his clothes.

Dumbledore gaped at the wandless magic; he would love to have that power. Cocking his head to the side he looked at the clothes Harry was wearing.

Harry now supported dark leather pants, a dark blue dragon hide boots which showed off his arms, and tattoos he supported. At his hip was a dagger with his own crest on it, something he had designed when he was a little kid. He had several other weapons hidden on him, a dagger in each dragon hide boot, one on his right forearm in a sheath, one at the small of his back. His wand was on his left forearm in a wand holster and he had several potions which were disguised as studs on his belt.

"Heron Christopher Sirius James Potter what have you done to yourself" Minerva said her lips thinning.

Harry gulped but he stood his ground. "This is me, the real me the fighter of the Prophecy" Harry said

"Not the outfit. The earrings" Harry grinned he had several piercings in his ears and one in some other place.

"I will explain more when we get to my house" he said waving his hand over Severus who soon stood in the same clothes with similar weapons.

"It is early for Knockturn at the moment, you will need to keep your heads down and do not talk to anyone!" Harry said coldly glaring at the trio, both Hermione and Dumbledore flinched at the cold glare they were receiving however Minerva knew that she wasn't on the receiving end of it, they had gone over this when she had told Harry that they were close to finding him.

The five of them entered the dark alley from another entrance everyone saw Harry no. They saw Apollo.

Apollo walked through the street, people moved out of his way straight away, even several death eaters (not in uniform) moved out of his way without being told to. They could feel the power roll of him in waves.

Stopping at a bar 'The Red Dragon' Harry opened the door and stalked up to the top level. This was one of the bars he owned.

Letting the other four sit down he smirked at their gaping looks, even Severus gaped as he had never been upstairs here.

"This is your place" Dumbledore said amazed "This is all your work"

Harry nodded as he slapped Hermione's hand when she went to pull down a book off his book shelf.

"Do not touch! These books are books that are only to be touched by me and anyone I let. You do not fit into that group" Hermione glared before walking over and sitting on the couch her arms folded across her chest.

Harry sat down in his chair, the black leather lazy boy, as he sat his clothes changed again, now he wore jeans and a black singlet, all his weapons were gone except for the dagger on his right forearm and the wand on his left forearm.

"What do you want? You can say anything here no one will be able to hear you except us" Harry said as he played with something in his mouth. Sev gaped

"You didn't" He exclaimed shocked, he knew what Harry was playing with he had his own done but his was just for fun, Harry's had another purpose.

"Yup I did" he said poking his tongue out showing a stud in his tongue "But it's not like your's ya know. It blocks everything from pranks to poisons to just being a plain old stud. I had to program it so it didn't stop healing potions from working and all that sorta shit"

Everyone could only gape at the young boy wizard

"Harry what happened to you?" Dumbledore asked he didn't like this Harry

"Your parents would be ashamed of what you've become" you could feel the temperature drop

Harry stood up his aura surrounding him, his eyes were now swirls of colours, Severus knew this look and quickly usher Minerva and Hermione out of the room.

Dumbledore stood his own aura extending around him his eyes no longer held the twinkle everyone was accustomed to, he only saw one thing a failure in front of him.

"How would you know what my parents would think?" Harry spat walking around Dumbledore as though he was some kind of prey.

"My parents Lily and James Potter died saving me because you screwed up! You should have tested everyone in the order with truth potion! You…" But Harry couldn't finish ranting as he heard a crash followed by a shriek.

"Fuck!" he screamed before stalking into his bedroom where Severus had taken Minerva and Hermione

All five of them stared at the thing that was broken, Harry's eyes once again changed that night they were black. He looked at Hermione who went as white as she could possibly go. Severus and Minerva looked at each other.

"Minerva fire call Marcus"

Severus walked up to Harry and locked eyes with him

"Calm yourself" he growled into Harry's mind causing the young man to flinch, this had happened twice before and now he knew why and he knew how to cure it.

"Relax. Think of something anything but that figurine. Think of fighting. You're a natural at many things Apollo but you need to forget the past. It's driving you insane" Sev said with so much emotion and feeling that Harry dropped and would have hit the ground had Severus not caught him.

"Sev help me" he said Speaking out loud looking at Sev, his emerald green eyes huge; like they were the first time they meet

**Flash Back **

_Severus Snape stalked through Knockturn alley, his mind was bent on one thing and one thing alone. Kill that useless excuse of a human being that had given his name to the Ministry so he could get the money reward. _

_Severus had spent the last three months in Azkaban the wizarding prison that was guarded by dementors. It had taken the great Albus Dumbledore three months! To get him out and now he wasn't happy. _

_Not watching where he was going he didn't see the small figure which he walked straight into. _

_Looking down Severus saw a little boy getting up out of the dirt, he looked about three maybe four, he was skinny and you could tell easily, it just didn't help the matter of him having clothes three sizes to big._

"_Sorry Sir" the boy said in a small voice as he tried to scuttle away and go around Severus, only quick reactions from Severus, could keep the boy at his side. _

"_Look at me" Severus said in a commanding tone_

_The boy looked up his shaggy black hair falling back off his face revealing bright emerald green eyes which were wide with fright, but what caught Severus' attention was the thin red scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. _

"_It's not possible" but there was no mistaking it, this was Harry Potter the boy who lived in Knockturn Alley. _

"_Who are you with?" _

"_No one sir, my family hates me" he said looking down at his bare feet. _

_This child being there alone with no family and nothing made Severus think back to his own childhood. _

"_Come with me, you are going to need as much help as possible if your going to defeat the dark lord when your older" _

_Harry looked up at Severus "The one who killed mummy and daddy" he asked in a small voice_

_Severus nodded causing Harry look determined, his eyes were going a darker shade of green_

"_He will pay" he said in a voice that Severus didn't expect from a kid his age, the voice held power, responsibility and most of all promise. _

"_Come I will teach you with one of my friends. You will stay with her until you are back to health before you go to Marcus" Severus said picking up the small kid and apparating away to the house of Minerva McGonagall_.

**End Flash Back **

Minerva was at Harry's side whispering words of comfort and getting Harry to relax when the door burst open. Dumbledore and Hermione were quick to draw their wands when they noticed who it was.

"Vampire"

"Loser" Marcus chuckled his inky black hair falling his bright blue eyes.

"You're going to have to bite him Marcus. I know you don't want to but he's getting out of control" Severus said Minerva agreeing with him.

"You will not bite him!" Dumbledore said shocked he would be shunned from the world. That could be the one thing that would push Harry over the edge and turn to the dark. He did not want another Tom Riddle and if that meant killing the vampire he would do so.

"Albus" Minerva said "Be quiet and shut up! You do not know what you are talking about. Harry needs this! His power is out of control, the three of us have witnessed this before and it's not good! He needs help and putting him into a coma is going to help him" Albus went to speak again but was stopped by the look his deputy gave him.

"Apollo you know what I have to do" Harry nodded as Marcus bared his fangs and sunk them into Harry's neck as he did so he didn't drink any blood but pushed his teeth as deep as they could go before pulling out and healing the two holes with his saliva.

As he did that Harry went limp in Severus' arms "That will send him there for a while, it will give us time to think up a plan. We'll move him to the manor as well. Protected by better wards" Marcus said as he stroked Harry's hair, it was a shame he had to do that he didn't like it.

"What have you done" Hermione shrieked "You killed him" Marcus rolled his eyes but something happened that he didn't expect.

_SLAP_

Minerva and Severus could only gape at the witch. Severus stood and towered over her

"You idiot Do you know who this is? This is Marcus the Vampire"

"So"

"I thought you read. Marcus is the name he goes by in the muggle and wizarding world. It's more of Prince Marcus"

Hermione's jaw dropped and she fainted

"What are we going to do with Harry?"

"You will not do anything with him. He will be placed at Dumbledore Manor where he is protected from everything and everyone and he will be trained there" Dumbledore said in a tone that meant do not argue.

"Headmaster that cannot happen" The vampire Prince told Dumbledore

"And why not"

"Well you see my father told me to come and collect Harry before going back there. Harry is under the protection of the Vampire King" he said picking up Harry's limp form before taking one last look at Minerva and Severus.

"Looking smashing as every Min, ill keep you both up to date and please get them out of here now" he said before disappearing

"Well that didn't go as I had planned" Dumbledore muttered

"We know that. Now please get out Harry will not want you here for longer than you have to be" Severus said glaring at the old wizard as he waved his wand over Hermione.

"You Severus better watch your place, remember I got you out of Azkaban and I can have you back in there in a flash" Dumbledore threatened

"Just remember that not only is Harry protected by various creatures so am I. And Minerva as well" Snape said pointing his wand at the headmaster.

"Very well, Hermione we are going. Just remember Severus I hold the only job you could every have" Dumbledore said as he and Hermione stepped into the fire place and went back to the Burrow.

Severus groaned as he sat down on the bed Minerva came up behind him rubbing his shoulders. "Relax Sev we won't let anything happen to you. If Albus does do that he is going to find himself up against a very angry Harry Potter"

"You worried about him aren't you"

"About Harry, yes of course I am. He is like my son. I watched him grow up on the streets and watched him take his own path. A path which suits him, but I think Albus is worried about him going evil like Tom Riddle"

"Harry will never side with Voldemort. Yet he will never side with Dumbledore. I get the feeling that there is going to be a new side created in this war. And it will be a shade of grey"

"What do you mean Severus?"

"He will fight against Voldemort and kill him, yet he will do anything he needs to, to achieve that. He will use the dark arts and kill death eaters and anything that stands in his way"

"We've been sending owls over it and he's going to ask the Goblins and Centaurs for their help in the war soon. And at the end of the war he will fight for their freedom. Albus would never do that. Harry has a strong heart and hates it when people lie, he will honour his promises to the best of his ability"

"I just hope he gets better soon Sev"

"So do I Min. So do I"

* * *

There another Chapter complete!

Hope you all liked it!

Don't forget to review I'm not updating until Ive got at least ten reviews :-)

Also I need your help. I need to come up with some names for Vampires and Vampire Clans. If you could help out i would be soooooo Happy and very thankful!


	3. The Vampires

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's stuff, anything you don't notice as hers is mine. **

**Reviewers: **

**Seku238: **_Thanks for the names! They will probably appear at sometime in the story!_

**Stygius.Magic:**_ Thanks! Somehow I believe you're going to be following this story! Great to know you're enjoying it so far!_

**Thunder Demon:**_ Thanks for the names of the clans! They may appear they may not…lol I'm not sure yet!_

**Dansmichigangirl:** Thanks for the review!

**Lord Black79**: Thanks and ill be posting as soon as I can, with school starting again it might take a bit longer!

"We've been sending owls over it and he's going to ask the Goblins and Centaurs for their help in the war soon. And at the end of the war he will fight for their freedom. Albus would never do that. Harry has a strong heart and hates it when people lie, he will honour his promises to the best of his ability"

"I just hope he gets better soon Sev"

"So do I Min. So do I"

**3. The vampires **

Marcus walked up towards the castle carrying Harry in his arms, it was a common occurrence while Harry was growing up, but it had not happened for years. Harry had a lot of power, power he could control but when his emotions got out of control he could not, it consumed him.

There were things you could do to keep Harry's power from killing him from the inside out. But not much, one of the only things that could guarantee that he didn't die was to put him into a coma, but not just any coma, he had to be put in a coma by a vampire. The first time it happened it was the only thing they could do to stop Harry destroying his surroundings and they had later found out that if left like that he would slowly kill himself from the inside out and would die after a week.

"Father" Marcus called out as he entered the hospital wing in the castle. His father was the King Vampire, the king of **ALL** vampires but majored over his family clan the Black Rose.

The name of the Clan the Black Rose suited them well. A black rose could not be found in nature, nor could it be created. It suited the dark nature of the clan and the normal night time life.

They were dark creatures yet they weren't like some of the clans that had been made during the Founders time who lived on killing animals, humans and anything with blood in them, drinking their fill and killing. The Black Rose did not work like that. They drank from humans, and then wiped their memory. The best tasting blood for a vampire to drink was blood freely given.

There was an easy way to see which clan a vampire belonged to, all you had to do was get them to raise their right sleeve and there on the flesh would be a tattoo.

Marcus had been there the night Harry had gotten his, although his was smaller and on his inner left forearm just below the elbow joint. A black rose laying on its side, which was just starting to bloom, droops of blood falling down the petals the tips covered in the blood as well, but what was different about his was the barbed wire which he had added curling up the stem, the symbol of the barbed wire no one knew but Harry.

Placing Harry on the bed he called the healer; she took one look at Harry and knew who he was and what needed to be done.

A man came rushing into the wing, he walked gracefully even when he was rushing, you could tell straight away that he was important with the power that surrounded him, he was Ikar the leader of all vampires and father of Minox or Marcus as he was known as by many of his friends.

"What is it son" Ikar asked, he was old to anyone that wasn't a vampire; he was nearing three century's old. But in vampire ages, he was young. He had soft inky black hair and the weirdest eyes anyone had ever seen, ice blue with shades of silver which swirled around.

"Its Harry, he needs to learn how to control his powers father" Minox said, Ikar walked over to the bed where he saw Harry laying as still as anything, and as pale as ever.

"What will you have me do child?" he asked his son

"Send him through the test of warriors. Make him spend three months in the dark forest. Make him learn from the creatures that walk through the forest. He will learn his place in the world, he will learn how to control his powers that he had found and he will learn most of all what responsibility comes with his powers and what he must do to fight this war" Minox the Prince of all Vampires told his father.

Ikar looked at his son strangely; it wasn't often that his son would speak in such a formal tone. It was at these times he saw Minox the Prince of Vampires, not Marcus the carefree child he knew hung in the muggle and wizarding world. No his son was soon going to accept his place as the prince and begin acting like it.

"How do you think the council is going to take this, no vampire has ever passed the test without being killed or injured so badly that he or she did not want to take the title. The title of Warrior of the Forest comes with a lot of responsibility. Do you know how long it would take the council to organize this? At least a month maybe more, this is not just Warrior of the Vampire forest. No it was while you spent many years in the muggle world the law of this test changed"

"What? How has it changed?" He asked confused and worried

"The test as you know comes with a title. Well it used to. It now comes with two titles. Warrior of the Ancient Forest and Protector of Nature, sending Harry in there would change him. For the better or the worst I do not know. Harry is pure yet dark at the same time. He has been marked by many creatures as their leader, creatures that have never joined humans in war. But son there has been one huge change in this test"

"And what is that change father"

"It's not just the vampires that know of it"

"WHAT?" his son exclaimed loudly

"No, it has now been changed to accommodate the expertise of the elves, dwarves and the vampires. IF Harry went in there he would be facing not only creatures from our realm but creatures from every realm on this planet" But he did not want to go further, his son noticed this.

"Father please explain this to me, I should already know this"

"Son I do not think you are ready for this"

Minox slammed his fist down on the table next to Harry's bed

"No ready!" he hissed, his power flowing around him

"I witnessed the death of his parents, I witnessed the torture of the Longbottoms, I saw many deaths in the first war father you cannot tell me I am not ready"

Ikar could really only agree and so he told his son.

"If Harry did go into the forest which has also been changed"

"What? They aren't using the Dark Forest anymore"

King Ikar shook his head "No. As you are well aware we are in the middle of the dark forest yet beyond our boarders there are many forests. Yet there is one, it leads to the edge of the sea, the ancient forest, the oldest forest which no one has ever entered"

Marcus' eyes went wide, he had heard tales about the Ancient Forest, stories which he loved to hear, he used to dream about being the first ever person to survive through it, dreams of slaying beasts, making new allies.

"Yes Harry would be sent into the most dangerous forest in the world. But should he complete it he would have made allies with many different species. The Vampires have already allied with him; the elves would possible ally themselves as would the dwarves. But there is one thing that only I know"

Minox leaned in closer

"The Ancient Forest homes the king and queen or Lord and Lady of every species of animal and creature. If Harry went in there and found a basilisk he would be talking to either the king or queen. Of course there are also other creatures that aren't king or queen of their species but they are pretty high ranking" Minox gaped

"So Harry would possibly come face to face with Zeus guardian of all animals, Zeus the Lord of Phoenixes"

Ikar nodded, "But remember son Zeus the Lord of Phoenixes is a myth, there has never been any proof of him. The story of Zeus has changed over the years; there have been sightings of him. Or so they all say. But I do not think they have been true. In the diaries of my ancestor Dagire the creator of the Black Rose clan, he said that Zeus is the Lord of all creatures, the pure phoenix who soars through the air with such grace that you cannot see him and not bow down. He holds so much power"

Ikar thought before continuing

"There is a rough sketch of him in the achieves under the castle, according to Dagire the Lord Phoenix was Pure white as white as magic with his wings dipped in silver, as silver as the blood of unicorns, and his eyes, coloured the colour of a galleon, but what awed Dagire the most was the fact that he was chosen to be one of the few who could talk to this magnificent creature. And in return Zeus talked to him and helped him in the war. There are also other rumours that Zeus Lord of Phoenixes is also the messenger from the Zeus God of all Gods. But that cannot be confirmed or denied"

Minox looked at his father in shock; he had never known any of this. But now he could imagine this Phoenix, he had always loved mythology; it was one of his passions.

"Has anything else changed?" Minox asked his father

"Yes the length of it has been changed from three months to one and a half months. It was going to be one month but it was decided that it was to short, one and a half months Harry will have to survive in the forest for"

The two vampires looked over at the still pale figure of Harry Potter.

"What do we do child"

Minox looked up "Get Severus and Minerva here, we will discuss it with them"

Marcus sat next to Harry's bed looking at him and talking to him, he knew Harry could hear him he just couldn't reply.

The doors burst open and a concerned looking Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall came in, after them his father only at a slower pace.

"What are you going to do this time" Minerva asked concerned for her son, for that was what he was like to her a son, and by law her godson.

"Father and I would like your permission to have him go through the Test of Warriors" Marcus told two of his best friends, he had gone to Hogwarts with both of them. Only each time under a different alias, with Minerva he was Mark DiMaggio and with Severus he was Marcus Sawyer. Looking back on it he thought they were probably the most random names he could have come up with but he couldn't change the past.

"You want to WHAT" Severus hissed looking between the King and the Prince, he knew what would be entitled to do, fight his way through various obstacles, fight for his life against the Cerberus guardian of the underworld, and if he passed the Cerberus he would be granted one thing and one thing only. It could be anything, for Harry it could be to bring his parents back to life or it could be to pass the test without dieing.

"Send him through the test of Warriors" Minerva looked confused

"What is that?"

"It is a test the is designed for a solider whether it be vampire, elf, dwarf or human although no human has ever gone through it to finish his or her training and to hold the title of Warrior of the forest"

"Of course that was the old one" Ikar interrupted his son

"The test has been changed. It is now only one and a half months long, but no matter what happens Harry will come out a changed man. He will enter the Ancient Forest on a full moon, and from what I have been told his first obstacle will be something along the lines of a wolf or dog, if he is to be the true master of the forest then he will probably end up facing the Cerberus. After he has proven himself as a worthy opponent then he will be let into the forest and will then have to survive the next month and a half on his own. He will have to find five things while in there. Each is a symbol from the different race. Something from the elves which could be a bow with a dozen arrows, from the dwarves an axe of some sort, from the humans there will be two things, one for the muggle side which could possibly be a gun and from the wizarding side a wand, of course this wand will be a fake as he could probably not control it. And from the vampires he will find a full set of hunting clothes and a set of daggers"

Minerva sat there her jaw nearly touching the floor

"Why would you send him through all of that he could get hurt. Even killed"

It was Marcus that answered and said the same thing he had told his father earlier that day

"To make him learn from the creatures that walk through the forest. He will learn his place in the world, he will learn how to control his powers that he had found and he will learn most of all what responsibility comes with his powers and what he must do to fight this war"

It was then Minerva and Severus realised how serious this was

"Without him learning from the Kings and Queens and the Lords and Lady's Harry might not survive through this coma"

"May you please leave us to talk about this for a few moments" Minerva asked the two royal vampires nodded and walked over to the nurse to get an update on their friend.

"What do you think Severus?" Minerva asked looking at the still pale form of her surrogate son.

Ikar and Marcus walked over to Severus and Minerva

"We have decided that it would be best for Harry to undergo this test" Severus said holding onto Minerva's hand squeezing it, giving her support.

"Very well, I will take this to the council and see what they say" Ikar said as he took his leave. Marcus looked at the two

"It is likely this will take a few days to organize so I would like to offer you a room each to stay, your usual rooms I take it"

Severus and Minerva nodded; both of them kissed Harry on the forehead before following the Vampire Prince out of the hospital wing. Hoping and praying that Harry would survive the night.

Wow! That's another chapter finished! Now remember I like reviews and I won't update with out them.

From this point onwards in the story it will probably be a while in between chapters as I am going back to school in a couple of days and as much as I like writing I have to do well at school other wise I will lose my time on the computer. But don't worry this story will not be abandoned!

It's just getting to the good parts….

Now I hope you all enjoyed it I believe it's the longest chapter for this story!

Please Review

SM


	4. Preparing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's stuff, anything you don't notice as hers is mine. **

**

* * *

Reviewers:**

Thanks to everyone that reviews!

**Especially:**

**Stygius.Magic: **_Yes I will probably explain each of the tasks, but remember nothing is as it seems._

**Thunder Demon: **_I replied to you via review reply_

**Seju238: **_An answer to your question is Harry going to be Zeus the Phoenix the answer is no. But you'll have to read the story to find out what happens:-)_

Severus and Minerva nodded; both of them kissed Harry on the forehead before following the Vampire Prince out of the hospital wing. Hoping and praying that Harry would survive the night.

**

* * *

4. Preparing**

Over the following weeks Harry was left in the coma as they prepared everything for the Survival of the Fittest as Marcus had started to call it.

It was of course after much debating and many long nights the council had decided to give Harry permission after they had heard about his unique case. But there was only one thing the council wanted in return.

They wanted it to be a competition between the different races.

And so it was decided that there would not only be Harry but there would also be an elf, a dwarf and a vampire entering the Ancient Forest. They would be spending a month and a half in there and they would have to complete a set of tasks while in there. But what they would have to do was being kept quiet so they would be surprised.

Anything went in the forest, including the unforgivable curses and the dark arts.

Now all they had to do was wake Harry and brief him on what he could do and what he couldn't do while in the forest.

Harry groaned as he came round a week before the competition was due to start.

Blinking he looked around his bed and saw Minerva, Severus, Ikar and Marcus.

"Don't sit up yet Harry. You have to be checked over. Yet while your there we have uh something to tell you" Harry just nodded knowing his throat was to dry to even attempt talking.

"Well as this is like the fifth time you nearly died we decided we would do something about it" Marcus said as he stood and began pacing at the end of the bed.

"You've heard of the Test of Warriors" Harry nodded

"We'll the name has been changed now after I kept calling it the Survival of the Fittest. You see we uh entered you in that and you have one week to prepare before you go into the ancient forest" and with that Harry fainted.

As the week went past slowly Harry had managed to get lots of information out of the different vampires he knew and of course Severus and Minerva.

It was as though he had been preparing for this for a lot longer.

"Marcus" the vampire prince turned around when he heard his name

"Why do I have the feeling that all the training you and Sev put me through was for this. It's as though I was born for this test. But Marky what if I don't survive" Harry grinned when he saw Marcus glare at him for using Marky, he hated that name.

"Because we have" was Marcus' simple reply causing the young wizard to glare at him

"You are well aware that I should have been back at work over two weeks ago and that I am going to be away from my job for over two months"

"Yeah, yeah we sorted it out with your boss, he said it was cool as long as you did finish your apprenticeship before going off to become a forensic or an artist or a lawyer" Harry glared how the hell did Paul know he wanted to become all of that.

"Harry you have to come now and get the tattoo that will mark you as a participant in this competition" Ikar said as he walked in the room.

"Sir wasn't this meant to be me going into a forest battling creatures and trying to earn their allegiance on our side of the war, not a huge competition against a whole lot of magical creatures" Harry asked

"Yes it was but Harry I want to tell you something. The forest knows who is worthy of what tasks and wont give you a task that you cannot complete. But when you're in there I want you to promise me something"

"Anything"

"Do not kill any magical creature, while you are in there live off plants and dead rabbits and the like. Do not lift you wand or weapon to a magical animal that is not posing any harm to you"

"Of course you should know me better that I would never do anything of the sort"

Ikar nodded

"I do. One last thing Harry, while you are in there do not hide who you are, become the mixture between Apollo and Harry. Yes I am well aware that there are many people who look up to Apollo for his violent nature but what you need in that forest is the skills and the nature of him. When you go in there you will no what I mean"

"Sir is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes there are many creatures that walk and live in there. It is there home do not destroy it. While you are looking for some alliances do not ask every creature. Get to know them, gain their trust, but most of all do not make a promise you know you cannot fulfil. And don't concentrate on the lower creatures you want to get to know the eight animals of power"

"What"

"Eight animals of Power or the Elemental Animals. They are animals who have the control over the elements"

"But there is only four elements, Fire, Water, Earth and Air" Harry said looking confused

"No child their isn't. There is of course the four you mentioned but there are four more. Ice, Lightning, Shadow and Light. They are the said to be the most powerful creatures alive, of course other than Zeus Lord of the Beasts"

Harry nodded understanding, he had of course known about Zeus but the news of the other elemental creatures was new to him.

"Come child we must be going for you to get you tattoo marking you as a competitor of the competition"

"Yes of course. What is it the tattoo I mean and where" Harry asked enthusiastically, he loved tattoos and already had several of them. But he had a feeling that he would have many more after this. He would get them of the creatures he meet in the forest.

"In Ancient Writing which translates to _the quest for those who think they are worthy for The Survival of the Fittest in the Ancient Forest_"

Harry laughed

"Yes I know what your laughing about but it's the best we could come up with I mean its not like we could use the old tattoo, because that was for the test when you were in the dark forest, this is a lot different. But it will change over the next few years as all the competitors have to come up in front of the council and tell of their time in the forest. With the different information we will most likely have a new image for the test"

Harry nodded and while nodding he thought _I am taking a quick notes quill diary to record all my findings and maybe even a few other books like that too_

"Where's the tattoo"

"Around you right wrist now come they will be waiting for us"

Rushing around he quickly got into his dark blue robes with silver trimming and his black dragon hide boots.

Walking down the hall behind the Vampire King he couldn't help but feel that he was going to get a lot out of this and he was most of all going to learn how to control himself and his powers.

* * *

Well that was one of the more shorter chapters.

I thought id add this one so your not nagging me to update while I'm at school. Of course I will try to update as often as I can but not as often as I have been.

This chapter could have been the build up to the Survival of the Fittest beginning but then it would have been a bit too long.

And I'm really sorry but about half way through my computer stuffed up so it's not as good as the original version but I'm happy with the way it is.

Please REVIEW because they always helps!

SM


End file.
